


Where No Man Has Gone Before

by Bored_Trekkie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Trekkie/pseuds/Bored_Trekkie
Summary: Christine, Nyota, and T'Pring decompress after a long day of work
Relationships: Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Where No Man Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ughdotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/gifts).



> While beginning this fic (my first ever fic) I asked my friends on Discord what the title should be and the only answer I got was "Boss makes a dollar, I make a dime, that's why I f*ck of company time" from my friend who knows nothing about Star Trek but wanted that memorialized so, here you go, Medusa, it's in here.

Nyota sighed in relief as she collapsed onto her bed. It had been a long day full of paperwork as the Enterprise mapped a new star cluster, a boring assignment for everyone except stellar cartography. Before she could wonder where her girlfriends were, the door opened and T’Pring walked in. 

“Greetings, Ashayam.”

“Hey, babe,” Nyota sat up to greet her with an oz’hesta. 

“How was your day?” 

“How do you think,” Nyota groaned, flopping back on the bed while the corners of T’Pring’s mouth twitched in amusement. 

T’Pring joined her on the bed and Nyota gratefully laid her head on her chest. She felt her stress and annoyance melt away as she pressed into her girlfriend’s side, softly smiling when she felt T’Pring start stroking her hair. 

They were awoken from their dozing by the whoosh of the door as Christine strode in, already smiling and carrying a tray of food from the mess hall. 

“You two will not believe the day I’ve had,” she smirked, leaning down to greet them both with a kiss before launching into a story about an ensign’s disastrous attempt at showing off for their crush. 

Laughing along with their girlfriend, Nyota and T’Pring set the table and looked over what she had brought. 

“We just got a new shipment of fresh fruits and vegetables, so I was able to get some balkra and yarmok,” Christine exclaimed. 

Nyota squealed excitedly, grabbing her share and digging in. T’Pring took her plate in a more restrained way but her delight was obvious to her partners, who shared a smile across the table. They ate in comfortable silence, the day not having been eventful enough to stoke conversation and tedious enough to leave them too tired to try. 

After putting the empty dishes in the replicator, Christine goes to take a sonic shower while Nyota and T’pring change into their sleepwear. 

Laying on the bed, curled up on her girlfriend and listening to her other partner hum in the shower, Nyota felt content, and smiled as T’Pring kissed her head.

“Goodnight, k’diwa,” T’Pring murmured into her hair, half asleep herself.

“Goodnight, baby,” Nyota smiled. 

They heard the sonic shut off and a minute later Christine joined them, claiming T’Pring’s other side and grasping the hand Nyota lay on T’Pring’s stomach. 

“Goodnight, loves,” Christine pulled the covers over the three of them and ordered the lights off before settling back with her head on T’Pring’s chest. Their soft breaths mingled as they dropped off to sleep, holding each other and content in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan dishes from yel-helansu on tumblr


End file.
